Rokuno
by LunaKatari
Summary: Roxas Strife and his family, Sora, Demyx,Luxord, his twin, Namine, dad, Cloud, And mom, Tifa are 'Silver Fanged Werewolves' or 'Pure Blooded Werewolves. One day at school He meets two 'Pure Blooded Vampires', Reno and Axel.
1. The Twins

RokuNo:

Ch1: The Twins

Warning! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! RenoXRoxas! DemyxXZexion! AxelXSora!

-I OWN NOTHING!!!

Except The Story Line And Some of the Names That would Be Me And Sol-Angel!

Oh! Thank You Sol-Angel For All Your Help!

______________________________________________________________________________Hello, my name is Roxas. Let me tell you a little about myself. My dad's name is Cloud, and my mom is Tifa. I have 3 Brothers, Sora, Demyx, and Luxord, And a twin, Namine. I go to MizuHana (Water Flower) Academy in South Hallow Bastion. My hair Is Blond Spikes and my eyes are Safire blue

Okay, let's get to the Story.

________________________________In History class________________________________

"Hello, class" Said, "We'll be having two new students today. You may come in."

When he waved for the new students to come in two red heads walked in. The first red head's hair was in long spikes like a porcupine, eyes were like emeralds, underneath each of his eyes was a black teardrop. He was about 6ft tall and very skinny.

The second was the same as the first except his hair was in a long ponytail, underneath his emerald eyes he had red curved lines, and wasn't as skinny.

Oh, and did I mention. They were completely hot.

"Introduce your selves." Mr. Valentine said duly.

"Yo, I'm Reno." The second red head said.

"The name's Axel, Got it Memorized?" The first said wile pointing to his head.

"Okay, tell us where did you used to live?" Mr. V. asked.

"We use to live in Radiant Garden." Reno, in my mind the hotter looking of the two, answered.

"Okay, it looks like the only two seats are on ether side of Roxas. Roxas, pleas raise your hand so Axel and Reno know were to sit." I did as Mr. V. said and rose my hand. Simultaneously the twins both looked at me with slightly tiered eyes, and waked my way. Reno sat on my right wile Axel sat on my left in the very back of the room.

Axel leaned in closer to me and asked, "What's your name, Cutie?"

I blushed lightly, and answered, "Roxas."

Reno did the same as Axel and said, "Cute name for a cute kid."

That made me blush even more and they chuckled softly. It wasn't my fault they were so hot, and there voices were like an angel's.

After That we licensed to Mr. V.'s lector about 'World War One'

_________________________________At lunch_____________________________________

We got out of Math class ,wich we had together as well, and headed to lunch. "You can sit me and my friends if you would like." I said to the twins.

"Alright." They said at the same time.

"OK, right over there." I said pointing to the table that had my friends sitting at it.

When we got to the table everyone looked up, that included, Sora, Demyx, Namine, Zexion, Siax, And Marluxia. And as per usual Marluxia HAD to yell "Hi! I'm, Marly! What are your names!?!"

"Marly sit down before you scare them away." Zexion Said wile pulling him down.

"Haha, this is Axel and Reno. And these are my brothers, Sora, and Demyx, my twin sister, Namine, and my friends, Zexion, Marluxia, or, Marly for short, and Siax"

Sora was the first one to talk after we all sat down, "So where did you live before you moved to Hallow Bastion?"

"Radiant Garden." Axel answered the question this time.

"Hay, Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, Demyx?" I asked.

"Don't we have a summer home in Radiant Garden?"

"Yeah, we do." Sora said

"Really! How many other homes do you guys have?" Siax Asked.

I answered with a "To many to count."

"Are you guys rich or something?" Reno asked.

"Yeah." I said plainly

"Cool." The twins said simultaneously seaming board.

"What about you guys?" Marly asked, "Are you rich?"

"I guess you could say that." Reno said in a tired voice.

"You two seem tiered." Zexion said.

"Yeah, we were up all night." Axel replied. Then got a elbow in the gut and a glare from Reno, "Ow."

"What were you up all night doing?" Zexion asked curiously.

Reno answered this time, "Um? Oh, our little sister, Alex, Was up all night crying and our room is right next to hers." _Not all of it is a lie. We were up all night, we do have a little sister, and our rooms are right next to hers. But, we were out hunting last night. A vampires gota eat. _Reno thought.

________________________________After School________________________________

Axel and Reno were getting into there Fire red Volvo, when they saw Roxas, Sora, and Demyx getting in a dark blue Hummer, with another blonde in the front passengers seat. They supposed it was Roxas' Father. Hen they headed home.

TBC


	2. Class List

Axel, Sora, Roxas, and Reno's class lists

Roxas:

1. History with Mr. Valentine (Vincent)

2. Reading with Mr. Terrace (Lexaus)

3. Science with Mr. Ice (Vexen)

4. Math with Mr. Dark (Xemnas)

Lunch

5. PE/Health with Mr. Cyclone (Xalden)

6. Writing with Mr. Leonheart (Leon/Squall)

7. Photography class with Miss. Thunder (Larxene)

Sora:

1. History with Mr. Valentine (Vincent)

2. PE/Health with Mr. Cyclone (Xalden)

3. Reading with Mr. Terrace (Lexaus)

4. Math with Mr. Dark (Xemnas)

Lunch

5. Writing with Mr. Leonheart (Leon/Squall)

6. Science with Mr. Ice (Vexen)

7. Cooking with Mr. Cyclone (Xalden)

Reno:

1. History with Mr. Valentine (Vincent)

2. Reading with Mr. Terrace (Lexaus)

3. Science with Mr. Ice (Vexen)

4. Math with Mr. Dark (Xemnas)

Lunch

5. PE/Health with Mr. Cyclone (Xalden)

6. Writing with Mr. Leonheart (Leon/Squall)

7. Photography class with Miss. Thunder (Larxene)

Axel:

1. History with Mr. Valentine (Vincent)

2. PE/Health with Mr. Cyclone (Xalden)

3. Reading with Mr. Terrace (Lexaus)

4. Math with Mr. Dark (Xemnas)

Lunch

5. Writing with Mr. Leonheart (Leon/Squall)

6. Science with Mr. Ice (Vexen)

7. Cooking with Mr. Cyclone (Xalden)


	3. The Truth

RokuNo:

_Ch2: The Truth_

_Warning! Yaoi! BoyXBoy! RenoXRoxas! AxelXSora!_

_-I OWN NOTHING!!!_

_Except The Story Line And Some of the Names That would Be Me And Sol-Angel!_

____________________________4 Months Later in the Park___________________________________

Reno, Axel, Roxas, and Sora were on their way to Siax's Christmas party, when they saw a shadowy figure standing in their path.

"Who are you?" Reno asked the figure.

"It's me, Zexion." He said I a dull voice.

"Oh, sorry." Reno apologized "We didn't know it was you."

"I know you are lying," Zexion said as he pulled out a pistol and pointing it at Reno "Vampire."

"How does he know?" Axel whispered to Roxas.

"He's part of a family of 'Vampire slayers'."Roxas replied.

"Not just 'Vampire Slayers' 'Werewolf Hunters' as well." Kadaj corrected, coming up from behind Zexion holding a silver double blade.

Roxas and Sora start to back away while Reno and Axel stand and fight.

Out of nowhere Cloud and Sepherath stop them before they got the chance to fight.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Sepherath asked Zexion and Kadaj.

"But Dad, you told us to go on patrol." They both said at the same time.

"And do you know how much trouble you would have been in if you killed any of them?" Sepherath said "No, you don't. There 'Pure Blood Vampires'" He said Pointing to Axel ad Reno, "AND, 'Silver Fanged Werewolves'" he pointed to Roxas and Sora.

Axel and Reno look at Roxas and Sora Puzzled, "Your Silver Fanged Werewolves? And you didn't tell us, your Boyfriends?"

"What about you? You never told us you were Pure Blood Vampires!" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

"Well…uh?" Axel didn't know what to say.

"Nether of us had the right." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Reno said leaning down and kissing Roxas on the forehead "You're right, Rox."

"Hey, guys what time is it?" Axel asked.

Sora looked at his watch, his eyes widened. "6:30! We're late for the party!" He yelled.


End file.
